


We will watch over you

by Lygtemanden



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Comfort, Crying, How do you guys set ratings and warning, Multi, Nightmares, Threesome - M/M/M, Too short for smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lygtemanden/pseuds/Lygtemanden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short look at how Thorin deals with his nightmares with the help of his two lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We will watch over you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened here, I've never written anything before, but they are my absolute favourite threesome, and I just couldn't leave it alone. I would love to see this in a longer version should anyone feel inspired.
> 
> Don't even get me started on the title...

He dreams of battle, of earth soaked with black blood laced with red. In this dream he sees his grandfather's head flying through the air towards him, but as he looks down the lifeless eyes of his Burglar stares back at him. 

When he wakes it is with a scream, hands struggling against those that hold them tight, back arching against the body behind him. He fights until he feels a second pair of hands cupping his face. Smaller hands that soothes his mind and gentles his body, bringing him back to the bed he shares with his two lovers.

He falls asleep between one hiccuping sob and the next, cradled by powerful arms, and in turn cradling the smaller of his two dearest treasures, safe in the knowledge that no matter what his dreams may bring, they are all three alive and whole, safe yet again in the mountain.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know (gently) if I have made a mistake with the warnings, ratings and/or tags.


End file.
